Moments like this
by MelBelle2
Summary: A short One-shot story about a special moment in Brennan's life that she cherishes. :


As the breeze swept across her face, she settled quietly against the lounge chair she had on her balcony. Relaxing, sleeping, completely wandered freely off to dream land. Its moments such as these for which Brennan finds most refreshing. A long day at work, on a case, or working with bones for the museum, she finds this to be her prize for a job well done. Indeed it's moments like this that she cherishes the most, that is until a brutal knock from the door startles her from her sleep.

Rushing after a few more harsh knocks on the door, Brennan unlocked and opened the door to find none other than her beloved partner, who for some odd reason is at her apartment.

"Booth. What's wrong?"

Shoving Brennan back in order for him to close the door without disturbing the neighbors, he replied, "Go in your room and put some clothes on. Be sure to bring a jacket."

Without a question or word, Brennan rushed to her room and quickly changed into clothes.

So many reasons to choose from over why her partner would take her away from her home at such a time of night, so many reasons the thought alone frightened her.

"Booth, what's going on?"

Without explanation, Booth gently shoved her out the door as she zipped up her jacket. He was in a hurry, and all that was on his mind at the moment was getting her out of her apartment building.

It's been nearly twenty minutes and not one word has been spoken from either partner, the suspense was agony to Brennan, but from the determine look on Booth's face she felt wrongly to push any reason from him. His jaw tightened as he waited impatiently for the light to turn green. Every now and then he'd glance at the light, then the sky, and then the time. It was something she couldn't help but notice.

The light finally changed and Booth pushed on the gas as if his life depended on it. Every minute of every second he seemed more and more agitated about their destination, the destination that is still to her unknown. The tap, tap, taping from his fingers against the steering wheel, the glances he would still take towards the sky or clock. She couldn't help but wonder, was he praying? Was whatever they were heading to so horridly wrong that he would have to take every moment to say a short prayer? It was too much for her to take.

"Booth, what's wrong? Where are we going?"

It was there at that moment she realized he had something else up his sleeve, all he did was gave her a small smile and a glistening sparkle in his eye and she knew.

"We're here." The vehicle came to a halt and Booth hopped out before Brennan could say anything, but there was no need to. The shock was too much for her, she knew there was no case, no trouble, no worries; he came to her home, woke her from her sleep, and brought her to-

"You coming?" Booth grabbed her hand before she could protest. He carried a blanket in arm as he held her hand with his. Pulling her up the hill a bit more they finally came to their destination, on a hill near a tree, with an open sky.

He spread the blanket out as he laid it down. Folding the top edge into his version of a pillow he laid down patting the side next to him.

She had to chuckle, it was her fault forgetting this night he's been planning for weeks now.

Lying beside him Booth wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer for warmth as they faced the stars.

"I forgot." Brennan said breaking the silence.

"I know." He answered without it seeming to bother him.

"What time does it start?" she asked before laying her head against his chest.

"Few seconds."

"We almost missed it." They sent each other a smile before resting back into their original positions as the first shooting star flew by.

Its moments such as this for which she finds most refreshing; laying next to someone you care about while enjoying a meteor shower.

~The End~

_

* * *

_

**It's short and simple. I thought about this the night of the meteor shower. I thought it would be so cute if BB had a moment such as this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. :)  
**


End file.
